The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses, image forming apparatuses, and an image processing method.
An image processing apparatuses may execute image processing in units of blocks obtained by dividing an image in the primary scanning direction and the secondary scanning direction.
In such an image processing apparatus, storage locations of the blocks in an image obtained after rotation are specified for each block. Image data of the blocks is stored at the storage locations to rotate the image.